Sudden Realization
by mdnghtblu518
Summary: Final chapter is up. Changed the rating just in case, please read. WJ FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

I finally started writing another story. Thanks to everyone for the great review for my first story. Hope you all enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I dont own Crossing Jordan...unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

Sudden Realization

She sat on the concrete floor with her back against the cold brick wall. The room was dark and moist. She could just make out the water pipes that were snaked around the ceiling. There was a small window on the wall to her left. The artificial light from the street lamps outside poured dimly through it. They had both already tried to look out of it, hoping to find that help had arrived. But their efforts had proved to be a waist of time. And energy. Jordan could feel her eyes becoming heavier. She wondered again, for the hundredth time, how long they had been here for.

She shifted on the ground, trying to get comfortable, and chanced a subtle glance in his direction. He had started pacing again, up and down the tiny room. The creases on his forehead told her that he was desperately trying to find a way out of the mess that they had gotten themselves into. And it was one hell of a mess.

Garret would know that she was missing by now. Or at least she hoped he had. She had told Nigel that she would be back in half an hour. It had to have been at least three hours since then. Garret would have torn the city apart by now trying to find her. She let out a long heavy sigh. It was so cold that her breath came out in a small cloud of fog. He looked over at him again. He had changed from pacing the room to sitting on a crate, tapping his feet quickly on the floor. He hadn't said a word to her for hours. She knew why. He was mad at her. She hadn't listened to him when he had told her it was dangerous, and now he was mad at her. The tapping of his foot had become faster. He was becoming more anxious by the second, and his nervousness was making her nervous. She was about to forcefully tell him to stop before shethrew her boot at him, but he stopped suddenly and the room was again filled with an un-nerving silence. His unexpected action caused her to take another look at him. She found that he was staring right back at her, a death stare dominating his face. She looked away trying to ignore his icy blue eyes.

He had stared at her before. Many times. She would feel his eyes on her while she finished her paper work, or while she was doing an autopsy. He would look away quickly when she tried to meet his gaze…but sometimes she would be quick enough to catch the look in his eyes. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it sent shivers through her body. Hot shivers that started at the base of her neck and made their way down to her toes. It was these times when she felt something more for him…when she knew that they had never been just friends. And it scared the hell out of her.

But this stare was different. This stare was cold and hard. And it was causing her to become extremely uncomfortable. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to tell her just how much trouble she had gotten them into. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't have followed him. He wanted her to know that she should have listened. And he was right…she should have. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. So she avoided his eyes, looked up at the tiny window, and waited.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Garret all but yelled into the phone. He had been trying to find Jordan for the last hour and it seemed like nobody knew where she was. The morgue was going crazy and he needed her help. They were already short staffed and he couldn't have his best ME go missing.

Garret sighed and put the phone down. The precinct had hung up on him. He had called them thinking that Jordan may have been there with Hoyt. Those two were always working on a crazy theory…or at least that's what Jordan said they were doing. But she wasn't there, and neither was Woody. Seely had said that he had gone missing too. They hadn't been able to find him for hours. This information had made Garret anxious. Both Woody and Jordan had gone missing, and nobody could contact them. He would expect that from Jordan…she seemed to be very skilled at disappearing without a trace. But not Woody. Garret could guarantee that Woody would have called if he could. And he hadn't. Something was wrong.

"Hey boss" Nigel poked his head into his office "You want to grab a bite to eat with me and Bug?"

"Ah…No thank Nige" Garret answered still occupied with the whereabouts of Jordan. "Hey Nige" he called before the lanky man disappeared. "Have you seen Jordan around?"

"Ah yeah" Nigel answered "I think she was heading down to the precinct for her daily visit with a certain detective." Nigel waged his eyebrows suggestively, oblivious of the fact that there was a problem.

"How long ago was that?" Garret continued. Nigel looked at his watch and quickly did the math.

"About…three hours ago now" Nigel looked up at Garret. He was beginning to worry. "She said she would be back in half an hour." Garret nodded at this and picked up his phone again. Nigel slowly walked into his office as he re-dialed the number for the precinct.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know about the trouble Jordan had got herself into this time. Garret looked up at him, a grim expression on his face as he answered.

"Jordan is missing"

* * *

Well there it is.Not too exciting, but it will get better, i hope.I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow chapter two up already. I thought it would take me longer than this. Thanks for the great reviews so far, there very encouraging.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Woody sighed and closed his eyes when she turned away, refusing to meet his angry stare. He saw her rub her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm. It was freezing in here and she was only wearing a T-shirt and jeans…typical Jordan attire. Woody mentally kicked himself when he realized he was taking off his own jacket and walking towards her. He wasn't supposed to be doing this…he was supposed to be mad. But that was the problem with Jordan Cavanaugh. No matter how crazy she made him, he could never stay angry with her long enough for it to matter. He had promised himself, over and over again, that he wasn't going to let her get to him, yet she still managed to yank his chains. And the worst thing about it was that he enjoyed it.

He gently dropped his coat over her shoulders as he sat down next to her, leaving a respectable distance in between them. He felt her tense up at his sudden nearness, but she slowly began to relax again. Woody notice, with satisfaction, that she pulled the coat around her body tightly.

"Thanks" she said quietly yet sternly, still not looking at him. He stayed sitting next to her and leaned back on the wall. There was a thick tension between them. The kind of tension where both of you want to say so much, but nobody knows where to begin. Finally it was Jordan who made the first move. Somehow he knew that if she hadn't, then he would have stayed silent.

"Just say it Woody," She said. Her voice was low and it betrayed no emotion. His anger was suddenly jolted at her comment, but at the same time it was dominated by a surge of guilt. He had berated her about this so many times that she knew what he was going to say. He let out another heavy sigh and frowned.

"I obviously don't need to Jordan" he replied. As much as he wanted to tell her how stupid she had been and how much she could have been hurt, he didn't want to start a fight. Not while they were stuck in this place. She looked up at him in surprise. She had been expecting a completely different reaction. After a moment she looked back over at the window and they were once again sitting in silence.

Garret and Nigel quickly made their way over to the precinct. After trying to get more help from the police department, they had both decided that there only hope was to check out Woody's office. Maybe something in there could tell them what was going on. They had almost made it to Woody's office without being noticed when Garret heard a voice call out behind them. He nearly groaned out loud when he turned to see Detective Seely coming towards them. He couldn't stand being around the man. Everything about Seely seemed to irritate him. He would tell others it was because he was a rude, arrogant, selfish man…but the real reason was because Seely was spending a lot of time with Lily. And that's what he didn't like.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Seely asked quickly. He obviously just wanted to know why they were here and how quickly he could get rid of them.

"Were just gonna take a quick look around Woody's desk" Garret answered. Seely wasn't worth lying too.

"Look around his desk?" Seely replied "I'm gonna have to ask you why"

"Because both he and Jordan are missing and we need to find him that's why"

"I cant just let you search through Detective Hoyt's desk"

"I'm not asking for your permission" Seely glared at Garret for a moment before he looked away.

"If your searching his desk I'm going with you"

"Fine" Garret said and quickly turned and continued toward the desk in the corner of the room that was covered with papers. Nigel started sorting through the paper work while Garret picked up Jordan's handbag from the chair. He looked through it for a second and then put it back down on the chair.

"Cell phones missing" he said to Nigel.

"What exactly are you guys looking for?" Seely asked, but both men ignored the question. Nigel picked up a folder and flicked through it. He stopped suddenly when he saw Jordan signature on the autopsy report.

"This is it," He said to Garret "This is the case they were working on"

"We have to get out of here" she said suddenly. His head turned towards her when she spoke. He didn't reply, just looked at her and frowned. Jordan noticed for the first time that his hair was ruffled and his eyes had slight bags under them. She sighed when she realized that she must look the same, if not worse.

"We have to get out of here" she repeated, hoping to get more than a frown out of him this time. He looked down at the floor and ran his hand over his hair.

"And how are we supposed to that" He finally said without any enthusiasm. To Jordan the comment was on the edge of being sarcastic.

"Well what do you suggest we do detective". If he was going to insult her ideas then she was going to point out that he hadn't come up with anything better. Before he could answer, Jordan pushed herself of the floor and walked over to stand underneath the window. She stood staring up at it for a moment, deep in thought. Suddenly she turned around to face him. He was watching her with a frown of confusion across his face. She took his jacket off her shoulders and placed it across a crate before he said anything.

"What are you doing?" She could hear the worry and slight panic behind his voice. She rolled her eyes, careful to make sure he didn't see her. He worried way too much. She placed her hands flat on the wall in front of her and looked up again before answering.

"I can fit through the window"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ch.2. For those that asked; The story isnt really episode realated so i didnt write it with any episode or season in mind. But you can put it wherever you think it fits best. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Woody felt his eyes get wider and his mouth fall open slightly at her comment. He couldn't believe that this was her idea. Had she learned nothing from the experience they had gone through less than five hours ago?

"What?" he asked, then mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid. He was grateful that Jordan seemed too distracted to notice.

"Help me up" she said in an ordering manner. When he didn't move she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised in an expectant manner.

"Come on" she said "You cant expect me to be able to climb up there all by myself" This comment seemed to snap him out of his stupor, and he was finally able to voice his objection.

"No Jordan No…this is not a good idea. In fact this is a very bad idea…an extremely bad idea." He could feel the anger begin to rise up inside of him again, the anger that he thought was disappearing. His protective side had just come out in full force, and there was no way that he was going to let her climb through that window.

"We need to do something Woody…and this is what I'm doing. I'm getting us out of her" she was trying to reason with him. Unfortunately, Jordan wasn't very good at disguising her own anger, and she was raising her voice as she spoke. Woody noticed that it echoed off the walls and pipes.

"Not with my help your not" He said back, equally as loud. "I'm not going to help you get yourself killed Jordan"

"Fine" she shot back, her cheeks turning slightly red with frustration. "I'll do it myself" She turned away from him and walked towards one of the crates. He could hear her mumbling angrily under her breath. He couldn't hear her clearly, but he did catch a few words like 'unhelpful' and 'asshole', which he guessed referred to him. She tried to look through the gaps and into the crate, then knocked on the side a couple of times. The noise it made was dull and hollow. Woody frowned in confusion at her actions. He swore silently to himself that she had gone crazy. He watched her as she started pushing the crate towards the wall. She was going to stand on it and climb out. A strong panic come over him as he suddenly realized that she could indeed do this by herself. He hadn't counted on that. He had thought that without his help she would just have to sit back down against the wall and wait until someone came to get them. But no. She had to take matters into her own hands.

And he had to stop her.

oooooooooo

Nigel went through the folder again…this time slower. If anything could help them find Jordan and Woody, this was it. Garret and Seely both came up behind him and looked over his shoulder as he shuffled through the reports, crime photo's, and witness statements. Garret reached over and grabbed the pile of documents he had put aside and started going through them himself. A couple of moments later Seely did the same. Nigel rolled his eyes at them. The competitiveness between the two men was painfully obvious.

Nigel's eyes ran down the police report and over Jordan's autopsy. His brain quickly taking in the information. The Man had died from blunt force trauma to the head. He had suffered one broken wrist and many broken ribs. A photo revealed that his body was covered in bruises. Jordan had been thorough, as usual. Maybe too thorough. Something about this case had caught her interest. They just had to find out what.

The reports told them a lot of interesting details about the case. The man had been suspected of being involved in a huge fraud job. Maybe he was the inside man. He had done a good job too, nearly got away with it. Unfortunately for him, whoever he was working for had decided that he was no longer needed.

Nigel let out a sigh and threw the papers down onto Woody's desk. As interesting as the case was it told them nothing that could help them find their favorite detective and most valued ME.

"This tells us nothing" Garret said as if reading his thoughts "You got anything else Nige?"

"This was all I could find mate" he answered.

"Did you guys ever consider that maybe they've just gone out for dinner…or coffee. Dr Cavanaugh is probably back at the morgue right now" Both Nigel and Garret threw a glare in Seely's direction. Something more than coffee was going on, and they all knew it. Seely wasn't about to get rid of them that easily.

The young detective read their looks and put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you know what, if your that worried, I'll put an APB out on Hoyt's car" Seely sighed out irritably, and with that he walked away.

"Well…" Nigel said, after he had disappeared "Looks like the little worm can come in handy"

ooooooooooo

Jordan stood back and admired her work, her breathing slightly labored. Those crates weren't light but she had managed to push it up against the wall, under the window. She smiled slightly, pleased with her efforts. She didn't need Woody's help to get out of this place. She could do it all by herself. He can stay here and wait to be killed, but she was escaping. She climbed up onto the crate and took a good look out the window. She was eye level with the pavement outside. It was dark, and she noticed that the source of their artificial light had been a street lamp. The thought of where they were again scrolled through her mind. It looked deserted. There were no people, no cars…just dark old buildings that seemed as though they were ready to fall over.

She reached out her hand and pushed against the small window, but it didn't budge. She tried again, but there was still no movement. After more than a dozen pushes against the glass Jordan finally relented her efforts. She would have to find another way to open this window.

She heard a whispered chuckle behind her and recognized it as Woody's. She quickly spun around and was met with an arrogant smirk.

"Listen Hoyt…" she began, but her outburst was interrupted by a loud metallic bang. Both their heads turned towards the sound. Woody helped Jordan down off the crate as they stared in the direction of the noise. It was coming from behind the hugerusty door in front of them.

Someone was there.

* * *

Well there Chapter Three, hope you liked it. The next one will probably take a little longer, I've kind of hit a writers block, so please bear with me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Woody felt his grip slightly tighten on Jordan's arm as he heard, whoever it was, stop outside the room. He stood frozen in place…neither he, nor Jordan made the slightest move. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. The distinct jingle of a set of keys was what finally snapped him into action.

"Hide" he whispered urgently. At the same time he quickly pulled her into a corner of the room and crouched down behind the crates. He felt Jordan's hand grip firmly onto his thigh as the huge door opened with a load creak.

The man walked determinedly into the room, a crowbar in his hand. He threw his cigarette on the floor before opening the first crate. He looked inside, then let the lid fall back down with a thud before moving to the next one. He repeated the actions quickly as he opened each crate, moving towards them. Woody pushed himself and Jordan further into the wall. Jordan was so close that he could feel her shallow breath on his neck, and her warm skin through his shirt. Her fingers still had a death grip on his thigh. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the adrenaline running through his body… partly because of her.

The man continued moving closer to them. Woody silently prayed that he would stop.His prayers where answered when the man stopped, walked to the other side of the room, and started opening the smaller crates. Woody's body relaxed slightly and the hold that Jordan had on his leg was released. She took her hand away quickly as if she had just realized it was there. The man finally let out a quiet laugh of discovery. Woody heard him pick up one of the smaller crates and walk toward the door. They waited for the sound of the door closing…but it didn't come. That's when he saw it.

The man started walking slowly back into the room…Woody could hear his footsteps getting closer. He pulled Jordan closer and shifted them again so that they wouldn't be seen. Her hands silently went up to cover her mouth. She had seen it too.

Woody inwardly cursed for not having had grabbed his suit jacket earlier.

ooooooooooo

Garret paced up and down Trace as Nigel's fingertips quickly work on the keyboard. They were trying to find as much information possible on Jordan's victim. This was the only lead that they had at the moment, and they were going to squeeze as much out of it as they could. So far they had nothing new.

"Anything Nige?" He asked again for what could have been the sixth time in two minutes. Nigel let out a sigh of frustration.

"These things take time" he practically snapped "Contrary to popular belief, I cant just make the answers appear out of nowhere. It takes work, and skill…and a lot of time " He returned his attention to the computer in front of him…and Garret returned to pacing. They were both up tight. A missing Jordan and no leads was not a good thing.

"You know what…" Nigel said suddenly, his voice filled with frustration. "Do you think that maybe you could…you know…leave" Garret stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking out of the room. He knew how Nigel could get with his computers.

As he walked out the door, Lily rushed over to him. She had a pile of files held close to her chest and a coffee in her hand.

"Garret, have you heard from Mrs. Johnson. She said she was going come in for her husband's personal effects today" she asked in a hurry. Garret didn't mean to be rude, but he really couldn't help her right now. He had too many things to worry about.

"No Lily, I haven't" he answered. She looked at him in silence for a moment. She knew there was something wrong. She was a grief counselor…she was trained to notice these things. He was afraid that she was going to ask him about it, but thankfully she decided to leave it.

"Ok" she said "Well if she does could you let me know?" he nodded in agreement.

"Your daughter rang the morgue looking for you too." She continued "She said she had left a few message on your cell phone and that you should call her back."

"Oh" Garret said "Thanks Lily" He quickly whipped out his cell phone as she walked away. He listened to his daughter's messages and carefully wrote down the number that she had left him. He would have to call her latter when he had more time. What he heard next made his eyes widen. He quickly started walking back towards trace. Nigel needed to hear this. He knew that Woody would have called if he could. And he had.

ooooooooooo

Jordan saw the man pick up the jacket and look suspiciously around the room. The jacket didn't belong there and he knew it. Jordan held her breath as if she was afraid that he might hear her lung sucking in the air. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he found them. The man took a few steps back and raised his hand to his holster. In the corner of her eyes she saw Woody instinctively do them same thing. The man backed quickly out of the room, all the time searching it for any sign of an intruder. He closed the door with a bang and Jordan could hear him securely turn the key in the lock. They weren't going anywhere. She heard voices outside the door and was able to just make out what they were saying.

"What is this?" Came one voice.

"I found it in the storeroom" came another "What do we do?" There was a pause. Jordan was sure that she would rather that question go unanswered.

"Just leave it for now. There's no way out of that room. We'll deal with it after we finish with business." Their footsteps could be heard, gradually becoming fainter, as they walked away.

She held her breath for a few more long moments, before letting it out slowly. This was bad…they were trapped…in a place they definitely were not supposed to be…and these people knew they were here. She had been in many sticky situations before...many that had almost gotten her killed. But this had to be by far the worst. She started to seriously regret getting Woody involved in this. She shouldnt have even suggested the idea.

"Damn it!" Woody yelled has he hit the door hard with his fist. The outburst caused Jordan to jump slightly. She hadn't even noticed that he had moved. She stood up from behind the crate and looked over at him. He hit his hand on the door again and cursed loudly.

"Stop it" Jordan snapped at him, more harshly than she had meant to. "They'll hear you" She didn't realized how stupid that sounded until after she had said it.

"They already know that we're here" Woody replied angrily "The guy took my jacket…my jacket Jordan."

"What…you can't possibly be blaming me for the guy finding you jacket?" Jordan's defensives went up automatically. She didn't even know if she had any control over them anymore.

"No…" Woody said quickly, his head snapping up and his eyes looking at her angrily "It's just…they know that we're here." He leaned his back against the door ran his hand through his hair. A gesture that all but yelled out that he was stressed.

"And I …I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do Jordan" He had almost whispered the last part, and this had sent a sick feeling of dread through her body. She had never heard that tone in his voice before. She watched him carefully as he walked over to the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor again. _Great Jordan_ she said to herself as she watched a look of angst flash across his face. _You've really done it this time._

* * *

Thanks to everyone for waiting so patiently. I know how awful it is to have to wait for chapters. I changed the rating in case of some violence that may be in future chapters.I'll try to get the next one up by Tuesday at the latest...hopefully. 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter up as promised. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, I'm becoming addicted to them.

CharisRuth: Dont worry you havent missed anything. It's all explained in this chapter. Good guesses as to 'how', though. Glad your enjoying the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Woody couldn't look at her. Not because he was angry…but because he felt as if he had let her down in some way. He was supposed to be able to protect her… he wanted to protect her, make sure she was safe. But while they were trapped in this storage cell, it was almost a certainty that she was going to get killed. They could even be killed. He could have prevented this, but he couldn't say no… not to her.

She had come into his office…piles of files in hand. He had just been about to go out for lunch, but her smile had stopped him. Every once in a while she would give him this smile that would light up her eyes, make every inch of him ache to touch her, and expell every rational thought from his head. This was one of those smiles. He wouldn't have left that room even if it were on fire.

She had placed the pile on his desk and explained about this case. The body of a man had turned up in the morgue three days ago. Jordan had done the autopsy and he had concluded that he had been beaten to death. Woody was familiar with the case…it had been dumped on him yesterday by one of the older detectives that still believed he should be treated like a rookie. As Jordan explained more to him he realized that the older man may have just done him a huge favour.

The dead man had been connected to a group that had been wanted for years, on dozens of accounts of fraud. These guys hadn't just gotten away with a couple of thousand…oh no…they had gotten away with billions, and they hadn't been afraid to knock off a few people on the way. The FBI had been after these guys for years, and now Jordan was coming to him with evidence that could catch them.

Coal dust and machine grease had been found on the body, on his fingers and smudged all over his face. This wouldn't have been unusual, except for the fact that the man had come into the morgue dressed in a very expensive suit and what Jordan had guessed were new shoes. Not exactly what you would wear for dirty work. Nigel had told her that this meant that the guy was most likely killed in an old factory or warehouse.

Woody had been skeptical at first. There were hundreds of factories and warehouses in Boston, and this was probably nothing that the FBI didn't already know. He had expected a frown of annoyance from her…and maybe a few harsh words, but instead she had given him a crooked smile that had screamed 'I know something you don't know'.

"That's were this comes in handy, Farmboy," she had said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a palm pilot. He had known straight that it wasn't hers. Jordan wasn't exactly the type to keep up with technology. It had belonged to the victim. She had scrolled down to the date that coincided with the timeof death, and then handed him the tiny screen. The victim had only had one appointment that day and it had clearly read (in capital letters) the address that Woody assumed belonged to an old factory or warehouse.

"Lets go" Jordan had said excitedly, almost jumping out of her chair. Woody had put his hand on her shoulder gently to keep her sitting.

" Its dangerous Jordan" he had said firmly " we cant just walk in and arrest these people"

"We're not going to arrest anyone. We're just going to check it out…look for evidence…no one will be there anyway. What do you think these guys like to stick around after they embezzle millions and commit murder?" she had said back trying to dismiss his concern.

And he had believed her.

oooooooooo

Nigel listened to Woody's message again…and again…and again. He had only called quickly to tell Garret that Jordan had gone with him and wouldn't be back for a while. Nothing that was of any use. For the last few hours Nigel had been trying to track down the position of the signal when the call was made. It wasn't possible to find an exact location, but he could make a pretty good estimate.

Garret had called Seely to give him an update. He reaction hadn't exactly been one of enthusiasm. The department wasn't interested in finding someone who had called to say they were o.k. Garret had been furious. He couldn't believe that the precinct wouldn't help them find one of their own.

The doors of trace flung open with a loud bang, snapping Nigel out of his trance. Bug stormed towards him with determination.

"How could you not tell me?" he demanded.

"Tell you what?" Nigel asked cautiously. He hadn't told Bug a lot of things and he wasn't exactly sure which one he was referring to.

"Jordan and Woody have been missing for nearly nine hours and I had to hear about it from a guy named Gary who works three stories up. I don't even know what they do three stories up"

"You didn't know?" Nigel tried to act surprised. The look on Bugs face told him that he wasn't convinced.

"No" he said "I didn't know…not until ten minutes ago."

"Oh come on mate" Nigel said cheerfully "you know we were going to tell you…you were the first person I thought of." The un-convinced look was still plastered on Bug's face.

" Say it" he said dryly "you forgot about me"

"I didn't forget"

"You forgot"

"I didn't…" Nigel was cut off by the sound of Garret's voice. He had walked in on their immature quarrelling.

"Guys…what are you doing?" Bug and Nigel stared at him before snapping to action.

"I was just leaving" Bug said quickly before walking out the room.

"I…ah…I was printing out…" Nigel stumbled over his words, and his chair, as he tried to grab the estimated signal area print out. "I was printing out this" He handed the piece of paper to Garret with a proud smile.

"I tried to get it down as small as possible…took some time but I think…" Garret cut him off again.

"Great work Nige" he gave him a pat on the back. "Lets go"

oooooooooo

Jordan watched the mix of changing expressions fly across Woody's face. They seemed to have fallen back into an awkward silence…again. It was her fault he was here now. She had pressured him into coming…into letting her come. She had known that he wouldn't let her come here alone. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. Nobody was even supposed to be here.

They had wondered through the warehouse, eyes peeled for anything incriminating. They had walked into the storeroom in the basement just like they had with every other room. Woody had been edgy, just like he usually is when they did this. He had stood near the doorway, shifting his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets. She had seen him do the same thing millions of times, and it still made her smile. She didn't like to use the word 'cute', but there was no other way to describe the action. The first time that thought had come into her head she had dismissed it quickly, trying to ignore those feelings…the feelings she didn't even have a name for. Or was too afraid to name. As soon as they had a name they became real. They couldn't be real.

She had felt him watching her as she walked around the room. His eyes carefully watching her…protecting her. He could always make her feel safe. He had told her that they should leave, it was getting late, and Garret would want her back at work.

"Alright" she had answered "I think I've got enough. We should come back later with a crime scene unit, see what else we can pick up." She had gone to walk through the door first until she had felt his hand on her back to stop her.

"Did you hear that?" he asked in a whisper. She was about to ask "Hear what?" but stopped when the noise came again. It was a truck. Someone had driven it into the warehouse. Someone was here. Woody had taken one step back, taking her with him. They heard voices then…she could tell how many. Woody had taken his gun from out of his jacket and held it ready in his hands.

"Close the door" he had told her quietly. "Carefully" She had reached forward slowly and pushed the door closed, trying to make the smallest amount of sound possible. They had stood quietly behind the door, until the voices disappeared and the truck drove away. Woody had looked at her relief showing on his face, but anger and annoyance showing in his eyes.

"What?" she had whispered questioningly. She had known 'what'. She had listened to him…again.

"Let's get out of here" he had answered shortly, as his hand had reached for the door. It didn't open.

Jordan walked over to where Woody was sitting. She hesitated for a moment before sliding down next to him. He wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered close to his ear. He stood up suddenly walking away from her. Jordan turned away and shook her head. He was so mad. If they ever got out of this she would have to…

Her thoughts were broken by the load shatter of glass. She turned her head in surprise to see Woody standing on top of the crate under the now broken window…blood running down his hand.

"Oh my god Woody" Jordan had said in a raised voice, slightly shaking from the sight of _his_ blood. "What are you doing?"

* * *

I dont know if what Nigel did is possible, i just made it up. I dont have a day for the next chapter, but it will be soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

His hand was on fire. The cuts in his skin stung, and his knuckles throbbed in pain. He let out an angry hiss and shook his wrist to try and make the pain disappear. A small but firm hand reached out and grabbed his, stopping him from moving it.

"Stop that" she said firmly "You'll make it worse". She had switched into her doctor mode…he could see it on her face. Her eyes were carefully inspecting the cut, searching for any signs of serious injury. She pulled at her own t-shirt and started to wipe the blood off his hand. There was so much that it left a huge stain on the material. After a moment she stopped, shook her head, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Take your shirt off" she ordered. Woody raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but then realized what she was doing and bought his uninjured hand up to the buttons. He undid them all easily with one hand, but had trouble pulling the shirt of his shoulders. Jordan reached out slid the sleeve off his arm, then repeated the action with the other one, leaving him in the white t-shirt he always wore underneath. She took the shirt and ripped apart one of the sleeves. Woody winced slightly at the action…it seemed like such a waste of a perfectly good shirt. As she wrapped up his hand she would send him these dagger glances. Her eyes were glaring at him…he tried not to make eye contact. She tied the ends up tightly by pulling on the bandage roughly, sending a sharp pain through his hand.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he pulled it away quickly "That hurt"

"You could have cut your wrist and bleed to death you know" she said, ignoring his complaint "Of all the ways you could have let out your anger, you choose to smash your fist through a pane of glass."

"It wasn't anger" he retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him sternly. It occurred to Woody how unusual it was to have her angry at him like this. He felt the urge to remind her of all the stupid, life-threatening things she had done. Things that his little glass-smashing incident didn't even hold a candle to.

"What was it then?" she questioned, her word still sounding harsh "You thought that maybe we needed some fresh air?"

"How else were you going to get through the window" Woody yelled back "There was no other way to open it." Her arms dropped back to her sides and her features softened slightly. The frown on her face had changed from one of anger to one of slight confusion.

"You broke the glass with your fist so we could get out through the window?" Her voice softened and her eyes brightened slightly at the possibility of escaping. Woody looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Not 'we', Jordan" He said quietly "You"

ooooooooooo

"Nigel, could you slow down" Garret almost yelled as Nigel sped around another sharp corner. He was driving like a maniac and Garret was starting to fear for his life.

"Sorry Dr M." Nigel said apologetically "Must be the thrill of the chase you know" Garret watched as Nigel smiled at his joke, then suddenly turned serious again when he had noticed his unamused stare.

They were all most there. Garret had prayed all the way over that they found both of them alive. He didn't even want to think about everyone's reactions if it turned out that they were dead.

"Alright" Nigel said, slowing the car down "This is the area"

"Look out for anything suspicious" Garret told him "…or familiar" Nigel nodded in understanding and looked out the window carefully. Garret did the same, trying to spot anything that could indicate that Jordan and Woody were there.

After about fifteen minutes Garret rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers, and then glanced at his watch. They could be doing this for hours…and still not find them. They may not even be here.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Nige?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the buildings outside. Nigel glanced at him quickly with a look of shock on his face.

"Of course I'm sure," he said defensively "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"It could be possible that were in the wrong area."

"This is where the signal came from. Woody called you from here."

"Yes but maybe…." Garret stopped and stared intently out the window. His eyes squinted slightly, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nigel was so busy rambling on about Garret's lack on confidence in his work, that he hadn't even noticed.

"Stop" Garret said. Nigel looked at him in surprise, but kept driving.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Stop the car" Garret had almost yelled this, causing Nigel's foot to land on the brakes immediately. Garret threw off hi seatbelt and scrambled to get out the car.

"What is it?" he heard Nigel yell after him, but he didn't stop to answer. It had to be it. And it was.

They had found Woody's car.

ooooooooooo

"What?" Jordan had said, the emotion evident in her voice. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so vulnerable.

"I cant fit through that window Jordan" Woody clenched his jaw and scrunched up his forehead. She could tell that he was preparing himself for another argument. And an argument he was going to get. What he was proposing was ridiculous.

"What?" Jordan said again, this time with a tone of anger and disbelief behind it.

"You are going to climb out that window, and get out of here." Woody continued "Then you are going to ring the police and tell them what we found"

"And just leave you here?" She was still trying to get her head around what he was saying…what he was asking her to do. He avoided her eyes at her comment by lowering his head slightly. He turned away from her and started pull the glass that still sat in the window easily from the frame.

"I'll be fine Jordan" he said in a quick whisper " You need to get out of here" Jordan stared at the window as he continued to pull glass from it. The window would have been tiny if they had been able to open it… and now with the frame stuck inside it, it was even smaller. He was right… _she_ was going to have trouble squeezing through it. She turned her head slightly to stare at his back. She would be surprised if he could fit his shoulders through that tiny hole in the wall.

She shook her head slightly at her thoughts. She couldn't go. She couldn't. She wasn't about to make herself walk away and leave him…not in this place… not for those people.

"No" she said with as much conviction she could muster. She saw Woody's body freeze up. He stood there not moving for a few long moments that made Jordan very uneasy. She was about to continue in her protest when he suddenly turned around to face her.

"Your going Jordan" he instructed forcefully. His voice was low, but firm, and made her muscles tense up.

" No I'm not" she answered, standing her ground "This is a bad idea"

"Getting you out of here is a bad idea?"

"No! Leaving you here by yourself is a bad idea" Both of their voices were raised, each being just as stubborn in their convictions as the other.

" What happened to trying to stop me from climbing out of there" Jordan continued as she pointed to the window.

"That was before anyone knew we were here. Before they could hurt you Jordan." Jordan was speechless. Not from the words, but from the way he had yelled it at her. There had been a desperation in his voice that made her ache. Her refusing to leave was eating him up, and he had let her see it…if only for a moment. All other emotions inside her were suddenly swept away by another emotion, the emotion she had no name for. Woody went to run his hand through his hair but stopped when he remembered that it was still bandaged. Instead he opted for shaking his head while looking down at his shuffling feet.

"Don't do this Jordan" he said to her, his voice returned to an anguished whisper " Not now. Not while we are in this situation…Not when you could die."

Before her mind registered what she was doing, Jordan had reached for him with both hands, firmly grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, and pulled him roughly towards her. She hesitated for only a second before pushing her lips determinedly against his. After Woody recovered from the surprise, he reacted quickly, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against hers when she did the same. His lips felt hot against her own and his tongue moved gently in exactly the right spot. She felt his good hand go down to rest on her hip. His hands were touching her gently and somewhat chastely in contrast to the intensity of his kiss. Her own arms made their way up around the back of his neck, her fingers becoming tangled in his dark messy hair. She pushed her body closer to him, causing him to take a step back into the wall. She felt both off his hands of her then pulling her with him and into his chest.

She continued to kiss him as she slowly let one of her hand slide slowly down his defined chest. She let her fingers rest for a moment on his belt before it traveled underneath his t-shirt and back up his chest over his now hot skin. He let out a quick loud moan as his muscles jerked away at her touch, then instantly pushed his body back towards her and turned her so that she now was backed into the wall. His hands were suddenly all over her body, touching her gently yet firmly. Jordan could feel every emotion in the way he kissed her. Everything from anger and desperation to desire…and love? She started to dread the moment when she would have to let him go, and was instantly disappointed when he suddenly pulled away from her. His breath was heavy and uneven on her neck as he just stood there holding her in his arms. After a few moments he bought his lips up close to her ears and whispered into it.

"Go, Jordan" he said "Please"

* * *

I was going to stop this chapter just after they started the kiss but i knew you all would kill me if i did that so i finished it in this chapter.I was a little unsure about this chapter so please tell me what you think 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Woody leaned against the wall, rubbed his hand over his face, and let out a long sigh. He looked down at his bandaged hand and rebelliously pulled at the material. He had planned on taking it off but wasn't able to get the knot untied with only one hand. He frowned at Jordan's handy work…She probably knew he would try to remove it. He slid down the wall so that he was now sitting on the floor. The room seemed so much colder and emptier. It had been somewhat of a comfort having her here with him…and now she was gone.

Before she had left she had reassured him that she would be back…promised him that he would be o.k. She couldn't make promises like that, and he knew it. Although he didn't doubt that Jordan would do everything in her power to get him out, he also knew that there was a huge chance that he was stuck here. Stuck here until those people came back and did whatever it was they planned to do to him.

A small smile suddenly appeared on Woody's face. She had kissed him. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her lips on his and her body close to his chest. He had seen this look in her eyes before she had pulled him toward her. A look that he had only seen once before, but had never forgotten. The look that she had given him that night so many years ago in the desert. He could remember every detail about that kiss…but he hadn't remembered it being anything like how she had kissed him tonight. He had forgotten about trying to escape… about where they were…about everything, except her. His body had reacted to her with such intensity that Woody was surprised that he hadn't just taken her against the wall.

He sighed again. She was safe now. He had to keep reminding himself that she was safe.

A loud noise outside the door instantly heightened Woody's senses. He had been carefully listening for anything that would tell him that someone was coming. The noise though had disappeared as quickly as it had came. Woody's ears strained to hear anything through the defining silence.

Woody stood up and walked cautiously towards the door. There was no sound. He told himself to calm down. If he kept jumping at every single noise he was going topanic...and panicking was the last thing he needed to do.He was about to return to his seat against the wall when the quiet rattle of keys made him freeze. He was close enough to the door to hear the key turn in the lock and watch the handle slowly open the door. Woody followed the door as it steadily swung open so that he was behind it. He watched through the gap between the door and the frame as a man walked in with his gun drawn.

ooooooooooo

"What the hell do you mean you won't go in there?" Jordan almost yelled in Seely's face. She could feel her blood boiling at his refusal to cooperate. Shewas very very tempted to swing her fist in the man's direction.The police had arrived at the warehouse in record time...she had to give them that.At least five squad cars had driven up in less than ten minutes after Jordan had called them from Garrets phone. Since then thing had been in a frenzy. For at least the last twenty minute Jordan had been asked the same questions by at least five different people working for both the Boston P.D and the FBI. Not including the heavy interrogation she had received from Garret. He had scolded her, while they had waited for the police, for not telling anyone where she going and then getting herself in trouble. A line she had heard as many times from him as she had from Woody.

She had answered all the questions as well as possible, and had told them everything she knew. She had made her way over to Detective Seely as quickly as she could to get an update on the plans they had made to get Woody out. She had been told that he had been working on it from the moment he had got here. When she had asked him when he was going in, he had told her that he wasn't. Jordan couldn't help but be angry.

"We can't send a team in yet" he answered "The FBI have priority in this case and their not letting us anywhere near that building"

"There is a man inside that building and he could die if you don't do something" Jordan had replied. She wasn't about to let them abandon Woody when he had done so much for them.

"There is nothing I can do, Dr Cavanaugh" Seely had started to walk away and Jordan was left to stare at him in shock. They were going to do nothing. They were going to leave him in there. They were going to let him die. A strong panic started to rise up inside of her. She felt physically sick. As if on reflex, she started to walk after Seely. She was not going to stand by and let this happen.

"That's crap Seely" she yelled over everybody else's noise. Some people had stopped and were staring at her.

" I'll tell you what you can do!"

"Dr Cavanaugh" Seely warned, but Jordan ignored it.

" You can tell the FBI where they can stick their 'priority', and you can get a team together and send them in there to rescue Detective Hoyt..."

"Jordan" Garret had placed his hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to calm her down. Jordan shrugged his hand away and continued.

" There is a good man's life in danger here, and you all want to stand back and watch him die. Well you know what…"

"Lets go Jordan" Garret pulled at her arm in one last attempt to make her stop.

"That makes you worse than those scumbags that are going to kill him" Seely stared at her with no emotion showing on his face. Jordan felt a bitter disappointment that her word seemed to have no effect on him. After a moment Seely turned toward the uniform standing next to him.

"Please escort Dr Cavanaugh off the premises" he ordered, making Jordan's heart drop " And make sure she stays behind the barriers."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up really soon. Maybe even tomorrow if i can get it all written by then. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Hopefully i can get the next post up sooner. Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Woody watched with wide eyes as the man's body crumpled to the ground. The impact of the gun to the back of his head had knocked him out cold. Hitting someone across the back of the head had never worked for Woody before, so he was a little surprised that the action had given him the desired outcome. Slowly he came completely out from behind the door and knelt down next to the body. He placed two fingers on the man's neck, checking his pulse. Satisfied that he was still alive he then reached over and took the man's gun…just incase he woke up.

Woody stood and looked towards the now open door. He was surprised at how hesitant he was to walk through it. But this is what he had wanted…to get out. He just wasn't sure that this was the way to do it. He walked through the door and up the dark and rusty stairs. He stepped lightly…on eggshells…he had to be invisible. Woody finally came to another door. The one that opened into the warehouse. He placed his hand on the door and took a deep breath. Every muscle in his body was tense…his chest tight, it was hard to breath. He was literally about to walk through the lion's den…with prime rib hanging from his body. He pulled his gun up in his left hand and held it ready next to his body as he opened the door.

The warehouse was full of shelves. Shelves that nearly reached up to the roof. When he and Jordan had first arrived the huge room had been dark, but now it was lit up with a blinding artificial light. There was no place to hide, no shadow he could blend into…that was definitely not good for him. The darkness would have given him some security, a sense of safety. With things lit up like this he was out in the open…vulnerable. He could hear the slight murmur of voices echoing across the warehouse…he didn't know how many. He was tempted for a second to retreat back into the storeroom and wait for rescue, but he couldn't do that.

The voices got louder as Woody walked closer toward the door…the one he had come in through. They were arguing about something. About the trucks, about the crates, and about the police outside. That small fact gave Woody some hope. If the police were outside he would bet anything that someone would come barging in at any moment.

Woody stood behind the shelves listening for a moment. He chanced a quick look around the corner and saw, from a distance, at least five men. Three of the men were packing the trucks with crates while the other two argued. Woody sighed. He would have to find another way out. He couldn't tell if any of the men were armed, but he would bet that they all were carrying a weapon of some sort. Woody started heading back the other way. He walked quickly this time, cautiously turning the corners searching for a way out. He had decided to stay near the walls, and he quickly slid along them, all the time scanning for danger. Woody stopped at the end of one of the aisles. He could see a door. Escape was within his reach…he was going to make a run for it. That's when he heard it. The distinct sound of a gun. The click was unmistakable.

Woody spun around and pointed his gun in the direction of the sound. A strongly built, and rugged looking man stood in front of him with a gun aimed directly back. Woody shifted his own gun in his left hand…he normally shot with his right. The man took a step closer and positioned himself to shot.

Woody prayed that his left hand was a good aim.

ooooooooooo

Jordan sat on the curb across the street from the warehouse. Her head was in her hands and her elbows were rested on her knees. A single tear ran slowly down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She refused to cry. She kept telling herself that Woody would be all right…he had to be all right. She looked up at the collection of people across the road. They were all running around and shouting at each other. Everyone seemed busy, but no progress was being made. Nobody had gone into the building, nobody had organized a team, nobody had even made contact with the people inside…Nobody had done anything. Her body felt jittery...uneasy. She had to do something...anything...she just didnt know what.

She felt a body sit down next to her. She instantly knew it was Garret without even looking. They sat there for a long time in silence, both lost in thought. Suddenly she felt a warm arm go around her shoulders. Garret pulled her body against his in a comforting embrace.

"He'll be okay" he told her "You know Woody." She didn't answer him. He was trying to make her feel better…this she knew. But right now the onlything that would make her feel any better was to see Woody walk out of the warhouse unharmed.

"He always manages to get himself…and everyone else out of these situations" Garret continued "He'll be fine" Jordan smiled at this. It was true. Woody was always there to help. Garret let his arm fall off her shoulders and placed them on his knees.

" I talked to Seely" he said. Jordan noticed that he said the man's name with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"And how is the good detective?" Jordan said sarcastically. Garret smiled slightly at her comment before answering.

"He told me he was trying his best to get Woody out"

Jordan scoffed quietly. If that man was doing his best then she was the next president. Jordan let out a sigh.She didnt know what had possesed her to kiss him...maybe it was the heat of the moment or the result of the adrenaline that had been running through her body...but whatever it was it had just felt right. A sicklynervous feeling rose up in her stomach as she thought about what would happen between them if he did get out. It would be awkward...she was sure of it. She would try to avoid him, and he would become frustrated with her for avoiding him. And they would end up having little to no contact with each other, both pretending as if nothing had happened,until the next intimate encounter. Thats what would happen...Thats what always happened. She shook her head slightly and forcefully told herself to stop worrying about it. The only important thing was getting him out.

"Come On Jordan"Garret said, interupting her thoughts"Let's get you cleaned up" Jordan looked down at herself and noticed that her t-shirt was still covered in Woody's blood. She quickly looked away from the stain…disgusted at the thoughts it provoked. She took Garrets hand and he pulled her up from the curb. It was then that Jordan heard a sound that made her heart stop.

The muffled gunshots echoed through the night's sky. Jordan's head snapped towards the warehouse…as had everyone's. The silence from the crowd was terrifying. Jordan looked around for the officer who had made the shots. She had frantically searched for someone…anyone who was holding a gun. But there was no one.

The shot had come from inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Im so sorry its taken me this long to update. I've been really busy this week and havent been able to get this chapter up till now. Thanks for being patient. i hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Jordan's heart stopped. She had worked with the police enough to know that, in a situation like this, gunshots usually meant bodies. As the crowd started to resume their frantic behaviour, Jordan's eye searched for Seely. When she found the Detective she noticed that he was shaking his head and rubbing his hand over his eye's…body language that told her that now was the time to attack, now was when he would listen to her. She pulled her hand out of Garret's, and started walking towards the Detective. She could hear Garrets questioning calls from behind her, but she didn't stop…he knew she wouldn't stop. Her legs started carrying her faster a she neared the barricades. A young cop reached his arm out to stop her.

"I'm sorry Miss Cavanaugh, but you cant…" he started, but was interrupted when Jordan pushed his arm out of her way and walked straight passed him. She had never done what the police had asked her to do and she wasn't going to start now.

She made her way through the crowd quickly, dodging the people that got in her way. Seely had noticed her coming and took a few steps towards her, preparing for confrontation.

"Listen Dr Cavanaugh…" he started firmly, putting his hands up in defence. He was trying to calm her down, get rid of her again, but Jordan ignored him.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, "Did you hear those shots? He is going to die." Seely avoided her eyes and shook his head. Jordan could see that he wanted to do something, he hated that he wasn't helping a fellow officer in trouble. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the young officer who had tried to stop her at the barricades.

"I'm sorry Detective" he said grabbing onto Jordan's arm "She got away from us" Jordan tried to yank her arm free, but he held on tightly. The man stared to pull her away, back behind the barricades.

"Let go of me" Jordan yelled at the man, but he ignored her. She struggled, but the man was considerably stronger than she was…he was able to restrain her easily.

"Seely!" she called out to the man that stood there watching as she was dragged away "Seely…he needs your help…you cant just let him die." The Detective frowned and his shoulders sagged in regret.

"You need to do something" Jordan continued, but again her words seemed to have no effect on the man. She could she that he was feeling bad, somewhat responsible for the fact that Woody could die, but these emotions weren't inciting him to actions. And it was actions that she needed…that Woody needed.

Seely had turned away from her now, focusing his energy on something else…but she knew he could still hear her. With all her struggling, the officer had only managed to carry her a few meters away. He could definitely still hear her.

"Miss Cavanaugh" the officer said, "You've been ordered to remain off the premises" It was no use. She wasn't going to win. Seely was going to do nothing. Before the officer pulled her into the crowd she yelled out in one last attempt to get through to him…one last attempt to save the man she couldn't live without. Her words had drowned out the loud chatter of others around her, and Seely's body and tensed up at hearing them.

"Woody wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing for you!"

ooooooooooo

Woody wasn't a good aim with his left. In fact he was a terrible aim with his left. He had pointed the gun barrel at the man's shoulder, not wanting to kill him. The man had fired only moments after he had and the bullet had hit the shelves above Woody's head. A cry of pain had echoed through the warehouse as the man fell to he ground, blood spilling quickly out of his leg. Woody heard the running of footsteps, it hadn't taken long for the others to respond. Woody turned and quickly ran around the corner. He had gotten himself into big trouble. Everybody in the building would be looking for him…and there was nowhere to hide.

Woody ran to the door that he had spotted before, only to find that it led downstairs. Just as the one to the storeroom had. Woody cursed under his breath and then made a split decision. He ran down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Maybe these people wouldn't find him. Maybe it would give him enough time until help arrived. He walked cautiously through the dark corridors, not knowing what he might find. He could hear the banging of feet and the muffled yells above him. He held his gun up as he searched every room, every door, and every corner, for any danger at all. It was after he had done this that he had realized that there was no other way out. If he was going to escape he would have to go back through the door that he had come through.

As this realization hit him, Woody let out a long shaky sigh. He leaned back against a cold wall and ran his hand over his face. When the fabric of the bandage hit his skin he frowned in frustration, and grabbed at the makeshift bandage. With as much strength as possible he pulled at the material. Sharp stings of pain ran up his arm…but he didn't care. He pulled at it harder and harder until the bandage came off, then he through it onto the ground in rage.

He stood there against the wall, staring at the bandage…and thinking of her. If he never got out of here he wanted to remember, one last time, how her eyes lit up when she smiled, how the corner of her mouth turned up mischievously before breaking out into a grin, and how her hair curled into almost black ringlets when she let it dry naturally. He wanted to remember the smell of her perfume, the touch of her skin…and the taste of her mouth. Woody shook his head and tried to concentrate. He told himself that he was not going to die here. He knew he had to get out…for her, he had to get out.

A sudden banging made his attention turn quickly to what was going on above him. The shouting and the banging above him had suddenly turned much louder and more frequent. The sound of door being flung open echoed off walls and gunshots were being taken. Woody secured his gun in his now un-bandaged right hand and walked back toward the door. He stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to the commotion draw closer and closer.


	10. Chapter 10

I've finally posted. Im so sorry for the wait. This is the final chapter for this story and i hope it brings it together nicely. Its all from Jordan's POV so i hope that works.Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You've all been so great and i was suprised at all the positive feedback.

Please Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Jordan stood next to Detective Seely staring at the building in front of her. She was wringing her hand together nervously…a gesture she wasn't fully aware of. Voices could be heard through the radio in Seely's hand and gunshots echoed in the night sky. The minutes had passed byagonizingly slow ever since the team had gone in, and Jordan thought that she might scream if they didn't come out soon.

She drew in a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She should be used to this kind of thing…she was a cop's daughter after all. She remembered trying to stay awake in bed, waiting for her father to return home late at night. She knew that when she was younger her mother was there with her, but Jordan remembered the times when she was alone much more clearly. The house would be empty and cold…every little noise echoing off the walls. By then she was used to being alone, and was very capable of looking after herself. However, she would always feel that little bit better when her father would walk through the door. Jordan almost scoffed out loud at this thought. It was funny how things change.

She was suddenly jerked away from her thoughts by the feel of Seely's hand clasping tightly around hers, stoppingher nervous movements. She looked over at him, slightly annoyed, to find that he looked almost as nervous as she was.

"He'll be ok" he said in an attempt to comfort her. Unfortunately for both of them his people skills were something that needed improving on.

Jordan lowered her head, her eyes being drawn to the drying stain on her shirt. He would be ok. She repeated it over and over inside her head as she stared at his blood. She wanted to look away…but at the same time she couldn't. As if she needed to keep reminding herself what was at risk…who was at risk. It wasn't until she closed her eyes that she noticed that the noise had stopped.

There was no loud yelling, no scramble of hurried feet, no shots being fired…no voices on the radio. Just silence. Jordan's heartbeat jumped and then doubled at the sudden silence. There was no way that the ceasing of all sound was a good sign.

"What happened?" she asked, the worrying coming out clearly in her voice. If she hadn't been so scared for Woody's life she would have kicked herself for sounding so shaky.

"I…ah...I don't know." Seely answered. He was momentarily disorientated before he refocused and turned his attention toward the radio in his hand. Jordan had seen many detectives do the same thing over the years, and she was impressed by Seely's degree of composure. The man may have been an asshole, but he was going to make a great detective one day.

"What's going on in there?" Seely asked into the radio and then waited for a reply. When none came he asked again, but only received the unnerving sound of static. He shot a look Jordan's way that told her things weren't good, before he walked away slightly and continued talking into the radio.

Jordan also turned away as the prickling of tears started to develop behind her eyes. She could feel the water sitting on her bottom eyelids and her vision became blurry. She turned her head up toward the sky and blinked a couple of times in a desperate attempt to keep the tears inside.

Maybe this was it. Maybe someone was going to walk out of that building and tell her that Woody wouldn't be following. That he was…No. Woody was fine. He was going to walk out of that building and then...what? Jordan shook her head slightly as she realized how stupid of her it was to be so hopeful. She had no reason to believe that Woody was what she needed…that she was what Woody needed. He would be better off without her, that she knew for certain. She should have never let him get this close…maybe then she wouldn't be near crying. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone… But she would give anything to see him walk out that door.

People started emerging from the building, noise once again filling the air. Seely walked back over to stand beside her, as if he were taking up his post. For some reason he thought that he was supposed to stand there. Jordan stared at him for a moment before asking the obvious.

"What's going on?" her voice was steady this time, and slightly forceful, although she didn't mean it to be.

"I'm not completely sure. The radio connection was bad" he answered, not looking at her "But we got these guys…and a whole lotta evidence to bring them down" Jordan nodded silently and turned back towards the warehouse.

"I meant…I meant what's going on with Woody" she couldn't look at him while she asked this. She was afraid that she answer may cause her to burst into tears…and to break down in front of Seely was the last thing she needed.

He looked over at her then, a despairing frown on his face. He looked away when he caught her eye and swallowed before answering.

"I don't know" he said quietly before masking on the false optimism for her sake "But I'm sure his just fine" He walked away then to talk to the first of his team to come out. Jordan was glad…his presence hadn't been that comforting, in fact it had been downright annoying.

She watched the huge doors of the warehouse as people continued to appear. She saw men being dragged out in handcuffs by the officers, most of them yelling and struggling to get free. They were all being lead passed her and locked away in the back of cop cars. As one of the men passed her his eyes widened in recognition. He had seen her. The glare he gave her next sent shivers down her spine, and she could have sworn that he had mouthed 'I'll get you' in her direction.

Jordan turned away a focused on the crowd forming in front of her, Her eyes automatically started scanning for Woody. Even after everything that had happened she couldn't let go of the hope. Everybody seemed to be walking out of there except for him. She was getting more anxious every second that she had to wait for him to appear. It was what she saw last, though, that really shook her up.

Three body bags. Each being pushed out on a hospital trolley. She kept telling herself that none of them were him...they can't be. But if they weren't then why was he taking so long to come out? Why wasn't he here beside her now? Why had he been taken away? She should never had left him alone.

Her hands were shaking, but no tears came. The realization that he could be dead hit her hard… and she was in so much shock that she almost didn't see him walk out the door.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his figure. Partly because she couldn't believe it was him, and partly because of the wounds he had gained. Another officer was supporting him as he limped toward the crowd. The bandage on his hand was missing, and the cuts could be clearly seen. His eyebrow had been split open and blood had run down the side of he face. He looked tired and dirty…and he still clung onto his gun in his unwounded hand.

Jordan drew in a rigid breath as she started quickly towards him. An unusual sense of relief and urgency took over her body. She was aware of noting else but the fact that he was ok and that she had to get to him.

Woody hadn't noticed her. He was scanning the crowd but his eyes never found her. When Jordan was close enough she called out. The sound of her voice caused his head to snap up. She dodged the people and called out his name again as his eyes finally found her. And there it was. That look in his eyes that she had seen so many times. A look that told her so much. A look that comforted her and scared her all at the same time. A look that made her realize just how much he meant to her.

A split second latter she was in his arms. His footing faulted slightly and his gun dropped to the groundat the force of her body coming into contact with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went securely around her waist, the warmth of his embrace taking her over.

"Jordan" he whispered in a tone that mirrored the desperation, anxiety and relief that she was feeling all at once. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He was here. He was safe.

He was only in his arms for a moment before he was dragged away towards an ambulance, but a moment was all that it took. In that moment she realized that she wasn't afraid of that look anymore. In that moment she realized that she wanted him this close. In that moment she realized that she needed him.

And in that moment she let herself cry.


End file.
